Once Upon a Dream (an ouat au)
by keelylionheart
Summary: OUAT AU: The main cast of characters set to the general plot of Pride and Prejudice. Emma Bennet and her four sisters are trying to do right by their families and marry into fortune but the sudden arrival of a Mr. Bingley to their lives puts everything in disarray. The sisters are encouraged by a book titled "Once Upon a Time" to pursue marriages full of love.
1. Chapter One: The Boys Next Door

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BOYS NEXT DOOR**

 **Author's Note:** Here is my first attempt at a stable fanfic. I have written it side by side with the movie and the book, with my own little script. I hope you enjoy and please leave some comments!  
**All rights belong to the makers of any images or songs, OUAT, and Pride and Prejudice (2005)**

* * *

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters."

Emma smiled to herself. It was a perfect statement of what had happened in her life as her happiness was complete.

* * *

The babbling brook by the home of the Bennet's was always Emma's solace. She would often take one of her favorite reading materials out there and consume her afternoon with another world. These books sparked her imagination of a fantasy where she could make her own life. Mrs. Bennet was constantly trying to secure the girls a great future with men of wealth.

Emma's father had no male heir and was aging himself. Having five daughters put an extreme burden on his finances and the girls were left no choice but to pursue advantageous marriages.

On several occasions, Ruby Lucas would meet Emma out in the forest and also speak her mind about how she hated being whisked around by her mother to find a suitable match. It was a never-ending frustration that could only be heated out in the middle of nowhere.

Emma and Ruby would part ways on some of these early mornings and slowly stride back to their homes.

This afternoon, Emma was not met by Ruby in the forest. Emma figured that she had other plans that weren't communicated since yesterday. She assumed that Mrs. Lucas was consuming her time with preparations for the ball that Hertfordshire was going to hold in a few days.

Mrs. Bennet was ablaze with the passion for finding matches for her girls this one time. Mary-Margaret, Emma's older sister, was getting up in age. Mrs. Bennet impose that there was a worry that disappointment would come upon their family if she wasn't matched soon.

With the pressure on all of the girls to be matched to wealthy husbands, Emma was severely pessimistic about this one. No wealthy man would want to dance with commoners at this ball. Getting away from the house was not getting her thoughts off the ball that was supposed to settle her future. She closed the book that she had been engrossed in for the past hour and walked towards the estate.

* * *

The few servants that her father owned were hard at work in the fields. She smiled and waved in appreciation at the ones she come in contact with. They generally waved back but everyone seemed to be in a better mood because balls always guaranteed some sort of good news. Emma gracefully walked through the white clothing that lined the back yard. Today was washing day for the family and the clothes swayed in the wind as they dried. Cows and chickens fussed as their daily efforts were pushed along

Emma made her way around to the front of the house because she could hear ruckus gathering in their family's personal rooms.

Mrs. Bennet was uttering some news in very loudly in Mr. Bennet's study and Emma knew it was that time. She entered the door and found Ariel and Aurora standing at the door, trying to make out the noise of what news had arrived. Emma rolled her eyes and went to find Mary-Margaret. She would make sense of what was going on. Mrs. Bennet had scolded the girls several times about listening at the door.

Mary-Margaret was knitting a bonnet at their large dining room table while Belle practiced her piano playing. Mary-Margaret was critiquing this latest masterpiece that Belle was taking great pride in. Without the restrictions of proper society, Emma would certainly agree that these two would make it just fine on their own. The servants' shanties in the kitchens inspired some of these newest musical masterpieces that Belle put into musical notes. Mary-Margaret gratefully wanted to listen to when Belle was confident that it was going to work.

"What is mother up to now?" Emma inquired. Mary-Margaret looked up and smirked.

"Something about Netherfield Park. They are bound to come storming through here any minute. I bet that father will almost trample Ariel and Aurora trying to get away from answering mother's request for information. It would not be the first time."

Emma wrapped her arms around her abdomen, just waiting for the next thrilling event to happen. The three heard Mr. Bennet's heavy study door open and their two sisters begin to squeal. Mr. Bennet was in a fervent rush to get away from the conversation that he had been sequestered into participating in.

With Mr. Bennet's surprise to two of his daughters listening at the door, he shouted, "Good heavens, people!" He rushed to the study, with the six women in his life hastily chasing him.

All family news was addressed in the parlor because squeezing six more people into his study was not Mr. Bennet's favorite activity.

"But my dear, you must go see Mr. Bingley when he comes into the neighborhood!" Mrs. Bennet announced as they settled into the parlor.

"It is more than I intended to engage for, I assure you."

Mrs. Bennet was fuming. It was her responsibility to marry off her silly five daughters and there was no compliance from Mr. Bennet on introducing them to the _nouveau_ David Bingley. Emma heard the name over and over again from the mutterings of Ariel and Aurora.

"But consider your daughters!" Mrs. Bennet screamed as all seven of them shuffled into the parlor. "Indeed, you must go to Netherfield! You have made it impossible for us to go see him if you do not see him immediately."

"I have my daughters in the highest regard, but he may have consent to whichever one of the girls he chooses. My dear Lizzy, I must say, I hold in the highest regard."

"What about your other daughters? Mary-Margaret is much handsomer than your dear Emma but Aurora is more humorous. Think about our family!"

"There is no need to fret, my dear. I already have become his dear companion."

Squeals erupted.

"Will he be at the ball, Papa?" Ariel asked.

"I believe so."

Ariel and Aurora were sent in a tizzy to appease the eldest Bennet into winning her favor. Emma giggled at her sister's consent as Belle sighed. Everything felt right in order for this grand ball. The Bennet's expected a fine introduction to the Mr. David Bingley and all of his interests while he was in town.


	2. Chapter Two: A Little Party Never

**CHAPTER TWO: A LITTLE PARTY NEVER KILLED NOBODY**

 **Author's Note:** This one is a little longer but it helps to tease you guys. I decided to upload a chapter every Friday. Even though I'm ahead in the story, I might get behind. So it's only a week and I hope to keep my promise. Please review if you have the opportunity.

* * *

Everyone in Meryton was ablaze with the expectation of meeting Mr. Bingley. The Bennet's neighbor, Sir William Lucas had brought news that Mr. Bingley had every intention of interacting with his new neighbors at the ball. All of the Bennet girls were giggling with excitement. Emma retracted her pessimism as she was caught up in her sisters' excitement.

The day of the ball arrived with the Bennet family shifting their way into the packed community hall. Everyone began to engage in conversation with their neighbors as they waited for the quartet to pick up their music. A flourish of dancing and chatter filled the room as Mrs. Bennet waited impatiently for this Mr. Bingley to arrive. Aurora and Ariel were stolen away for dances and Emma sought Ruby in the crowd. Mary-Margaret made her rounds but no one decided to ask her to dance.

A hearty jig filled the hall but Emma and Mary-Margaret were consulting their mother's wishes as they watched their sisters flout their beauty to many of the men. A conversation about their wishes to be married to men of wealth inspired Mr. Bingley to finally show up at the ball. Mrs. Bennet was relieved to wait no longer on approaching the dear man and bringing about her beautiful daughters to his attention.

The flurry of music died down as Mr. Bingley and his party had finally arrived. Everyone stopped and stared at these newcomers who were fashionably late. Sir William Lucas made it his pleasure to welcome the party to their evening's entertainment.

"Which one of the painted peacocks is our Mr. Bingley?" Emma whispered to Ruby.

"He is on the right and on the left is his sister," she replied in awe.

"And the person with the quizzical brow?"

"That is his good friend, Mr. Darcy."

"He looks miserable, poor soul." Emma was a gasp at the tall figure in the middle who seemed to have more enjoyment staring at the floor than with these common folk. The five visitors walked in together, with the youngest Miss Bingley smirking at the crowd and Mr. Bingley more than happy to meet these townsfolk. It looked as if he had never seen such a wild gathering, which confused Emma. _Why would someone of wealth seek to unite with our poor souls?_

"Miserable he may be, but poor he most certainly is not," Ruby responded.

"Tell me," Emma pleaded.

"Ten thousand a year and he owns half of Derbyshire."

"The miserable half?"

Ruby and Emma snickered as the three walked through the dancefloor to the other side of the hall. The crowd bowed generously to their arrival. The curiosity of this Mr. Darcy caused Emma to stare. His sullen face turned to hers as he walked past. She caught the glimpse of his stunning blue eyes. When he felt the gaze of this strange woman, he immediately turned forward again. Emma was not sure of what made this Mr. Darcy so important.

The silence of the room suddenly erupted into dancing once more. The late arrivals stared at the wild dancing in front of them. Mrs. Bennet rushed to gather the daughters that remained. It was utterly important to make a first impression. Sir Lucas introduced his daughter and the female Bennet's to Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, the two Bingley sisters, and a Mr. Hurst, in case that the town's gossip had never reached their ears.

"I am delighted to make your acquaintance," Mr. Bingley announced to his welcoming party. They bowed in reverence to these newcomers.

Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy followed suit to the dancing by finding ladies in the room. The two Bingley sisters quickly snubbed the Bennet sisters and Ruby Lucas. Mr. Bingley quickly picked up a few partners for the dances but Emma found herself watching that Mr. Darcy had only engaged. Mr. Bingley separated himself to find Mary-Margaret and Emma in a conversation. They were cordial and inviting to their new neighbor.

"How do you like it here in Hertfordshire, Mr. Bingley?" Mary-Margaret inquired.

"Very much."

"I have heard that the library at Netherfield is one of the finest in the country," Emma interjected.

"Yes, it feels me with guilt. I am not a good reader. I prefer being out of doors." Mr. Bingley chuckled at his mistake. "Oh, I mean, I can read of-of course. And I am not suggesting that you cannot read out of doors, of course, um…"

Mary-Margaret interrupted Mr. Bingley's nervous mistake saying, "I wish I read more but there always seems to be so many other things to do."

"Yes, that is exactly what I meant!"

That is where Emma began to drift from the conversation. The previous glances at Mr. Darcy had sparked her interest. His face did not seem to describe anything of potential value. She wanted to know more of why this wealthy man decided to intermingle with these commoners.

The crowd began to choose partners and Mr. Bingley quickly snatched Mary-Margaret's attention before she could be stolen by another guest. Emma stepped away from the line of dancers to watch her dear sister be whisked away again. A part of her was jealous that she could easily find partners of good manners to entertain her for the evening. Emma thought that her time of dancing was coming to a close at this event, even though she loved it so much.

Mr. Darcy's presence still haunted her. He looked alone and Miss Bingley had not moved from her spot. Emma felt that her curiosity must be satisfied. She approached Mr. Darcy from the edge of the crowd.

"Do you dance, Mr. Darcy?"

"Not if I can help it."

Emma bit her lip at the thought of rejection. _Maybe he was too pretentious. The thought of dancing with these commoners must be the most insulting thing he could every do._ Emma stepped away before she could do no harm. She could not give up yet. She stepped away to Ruby, who was being flattered by an apprentice. However, Mr. Darcy's eyes followed her as she walked to her dear friend.

The two of them sought shelter from anything else that could go wrong and hid behind the crowd. They refreshed their dry throats and played a game of eavesdropping on other conversations. They would muffle their snickers and see how far it would go before the evening was over.

"Come Darcy, I must have you dance," said Mr. Bingley. The girls quieted themselves and put their ears towards the conversation that was forming between Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. "I hate to see you standing about in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not." This perked Emma's ears. "You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged with the other guests and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"Upon my honor, Darcy, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them, you see, uncommonly pretty."

" _You_ are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," said Mr. Darcy. His gaze was set on the eldest Bennet, who had been whisked away by another male dance partner. It was important, after all, that a woman never dance with the same man more than twice but have an equal share of the other men who attended the event. There were scarce men in the room but everyone had a duty to fulfill by making every person satisfied in their night of dancing.

"Oh, she is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down at the edge of the crowd, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" Darcy asked as he began to scan the outskirts of the crowd. He found Emma and Ruby transfixed their way but returned to his cold state and said, "She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me, and I am in no mood to present myself to this creature who freely gives her hand openly to men. You had better return to your partner and her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

The two separated, with Mr. Bingley to the crowd of people, and Mr. Darcy to join the rest of Mr. Bingley's party. When Darcy walked of, Emma remained with Ruby with a sudden feeling in her heart. She would no longer contain any cordial feelings towards Darcy and his arrogance.

"Count your blessings, Emma," Ruby whispered. "If he likes you, you'll have to talk to him."

"Precisely." Emma looked down and smiled past Darcy's pride. "As it is, I wouldn't have danced with him for all of Derbyshire. Let alone the miserable half."

Emma felt for one more dance as the evening passed on. Mostly because she could watch Mary-Margaret and Bingley staring at each other the whole time and for the adrenaline in prancing around. The dance quickly ended and everyone erupted in a sense of pleasure.

Mrs. Bennet accosted poor Mr. Bingley as the crowd separated.

"How well you dance, Mr. Bingley!" Mrs. Bennet shouted. "Of course, my Mary-Margaret is a splendid dancer indeed!" Emma quickly joined their conversation.

"Your friend, Miss Lucas, is a most amusing young woman," Mr. Bingley remarked.

"Oh yes, I adore her," Emma added. She remembered all of the pleasing times they spent together in their childhood.

"It is a pity she is not more handsome," Mrs. Bennet admitted.

"Mama!" Emma interjected. For how could she say such a thing of a dear family friend?

"But my Emma would never admit that she is plain…" Mrs. Bennet continued. To Emma's shame, Mr. Darcy had appeared in their conversation and was next to Mr. Bingley. Emma felt a blush rise in her cheeks for having such a mother.

"Of course, it's my Mary-Margaret who is considered the beauty of the county." Emma tried to stop anymore foul words from coming out of her mother's mouth but she continued anyway. "When she was only fifteen, there was a gentleman so much in love with her that I was sure he would make her an offer. However, he write us some very pretty verses."

Emma, in her amusement of the silly suitor, remarked. "And that put paid to it. I wonder who discovered the power of poetry in driving away love."

"I thought poetry was the food of love," Darcy added, hoping to gain some perspective to this inane conversation.

"Of a fine stout love, it may," Emma responded, "but if it is only a vague inclination, I am convinced that one poor sonnet will kill it stone dead."

"So what do you recommend to encourage affection?"

"Dancing. Even if one's partner is barely tolerable." Emma was satisfied with such a response. She was going to bite his pride and arrogance that he confessed to earlier.

Darcy's cold stare from his piercing blue eyes met her dark hazel oculus. She knew that she had just pierced his pride. With full confidence, and the urging of a next dance to be performed on the floor, Emma bowed at Mr. Darcy. She could not lose her fair countenance and left the assembly.

That evening, the Bennet's returned to their beloved home in Longborne to rest after such a long evening of excitement. Mary-Margaret and Emma retired to their bedroom. On several occasions, the girls would stay up late past when they needed to sleep and engaged in scandalous conversation. They settled into the large bed, and pulled the covers over their head. They usually did this because they were always afraid that their siblings or parents would be able to hear their private conversations. Mary-Margaret had not said a word about Mr. Bingley since they had returned from Netherfield.

"He is just what a young man ought to be," Mary-Margaret began when Emma put away her private journal. "He is sensible, good-humored, and lively; and I never saw such happy manners? He talks with so much ease and is of perfect breeding."

"He is so handsome," replied Emma, "and conveniently rich."

"You know perfectly well that I believe that marriage should not be driven by thoughts of money," Mary-Margaret retorted. Emma did not argue against that. No matter how much her mother convinced everyone that marriage was made for bringing money into the family, Mary-Margaret and Emma disagreed very loudly in their minds. "Only deep love will persuade me to marry."

"Which is why I will end up and old maid."

"Do you really believe that he really liked me?"

Mary-Margaret could not get self-conscious. The beauty of the family was being wooed and Emma could not stop that from happening, especially to an agreeable man.

"Mary-Margaret, he danced with you most of the night and stared at you the rest. I have seen no other man agreeing to such conversations that all of us held. I give you leave to like him, on behalf of the family. You've liked many a stupider person. You're a great deal too apt to like people in general. You never see a fault in anybody." Emma paused because Mary-Margaret was lowering her eyes at all this praise. "All the world is good in your eyes."

Not his friend," Mary-Margaret replied. "I still can't believe what he said about you." Mary-Margaret grabbed Emma's hand.

"Mr. Darcy? I'd more easily forgive his vanity had he not wounded mine. But no matter, I doubt we shall ever speak again."

"Emma, dear, do not give up hope."

They both giggled in the sheets.

"Here is too a bright new day," Emma responded with melancholy. She rose out of bed and blew out the small candle that was a dim light to the room. Hopefully any plans of tomorrow would wipe away the disappointments met by Mr. Darcy.

Mary-Margaret settled down to sleep but Emma caught herself staring at the ceiling, thinking of the new arrivals to the neighborhood. She would hope that there would be multiple appearances of Mr. Bingley but that Mr. Darcy and his vanity would remain at Netherfield.

Despite Emma's beliefs against the two men, she did notice one thing in particular. Between him and Darcy, there was a steady friendship, in spite of a great opposition of character. Bingley was endeared to Darcy by the easiness, openness, and ductility of his temper. No other disposition could offer a great contrast than his own and though, with his own appearance, he never appeared dissatisfied. Emma noticed that Darcy had a firm reliance in Mr. Bingley and took his opinion very highly, even if the recommendation to dance with Emma was turned down. In her limited understanding after the evening's events, Darcy was the superior personality. Mr. Bingley was by no means deficient; but Darcy was clever. His responses were like the sharp cut of a sword. Emma and Mr. Darcy were just advancing towards each other with sharp words to see who could win in a game of wit.

At the same time, Emma formed in her mind that Mr. Darcy was also haughty, reserved, and fastidious; and his manners, though well bred, were not inviting. In that his respect of his friend had greatly the advantage. Bingley was sure of being liked wherever he appeared; Darcy was continually giving offence.

* * *

[updated 6/19 for the minor Elizabeth/Emma and Jane/Mary-Margaret issue]


	3. Chapter Three: Everybody's Starry-Eyed

**CHAPTER THREE: EVERYBODY'S STARRY-EYED**

 **Author's Note:** Anyone else been watching the women's world cup? I have gotten caught up with USA and some of my other fave teams that I haven't written as much lately but I really hope you enjoy this one. As for some of the reviewers, I did fix the issue with the last chapter with the names. I got so caught up in making sure the scene was perfect, I missed it. I did check this one!

Some drabble about why this story is taking place and some pretense. The girls visit Meryton the next day to indulge themselves. Emma, Mary-Margaret, Belle, and Ruby come across this shop that is most peculiar and very new. Each one finds an item that piques their interest and is met by the obscure shop owner.

* * *

Emma did settle in for a good night's sleep but the next morning was met with a frenzy by Mrs. Bennet. Breakfast was a retelling of last night's events in the eyes of Mrs. Bennet. The rest of the family pleaded with Mrs. Bennet that they were all cognizant of the assembly. Over breakfast, Ariel and Aurora announced that they overheard the militia arriving in Meryton soon. Their mother was in a greater uproar with the presence of officers in town.

Their house in Longbourn was not far from the village of Meryton. Mrs. Bennet decided that she and the girls would meet Mrs. Lucas and Ruby for their shopping in town. A walk to Meryton was always necessary to amuse their morning hours and furnish conversation for the evening; and, however bare the news the country in general might be. They always intended to learn something from their aunt, who owned a shop in Meryton.

Mrs. Bennet was still in uproar about everything that was happening. Poor Mrs. Lucas was drowned out in the conversation that Mrs. Bennet immediately engaged in upon meeting the Lucas's. Ruby immediately joined Emma's hip and followed Mary-Margaret and Belle into their aunt's shop.

"You began the evening well," Mrs. Bennet said to Ruby. "You were Mr. Bingley's first choice."

That was well and good but Ruby had already met the Bingley siblings upon their arrival.

"Yes," Ruby replied, "but he seemed to like his second better."

Emma put a hand on Ruby's arm. It was not her fault that Emma's mother was trying to marry off Mary-Margaret to David Bingley.

"It did seem like he admired Mary-Margaret better…" Mrs. Bennet added. Ruby seized the upper hand and turned the conversation towards Emma.

"My recollections of last night's events recall that Mr. Darcy is not as well listening upon guests as Mr. Bingley is. Poor Emma happens to know just how formidable he is."

Emma began to blush at Ruby's spoken recollection of the arrogant Mr. Darcy. She would rather have Ruby discussing Mr. Bingley and his acquaintances than the snub she received by Darcy.

"However disagreeable he may be," Mary-Margaret spoke up, "Katherine Bingley informed me that he never speaks to anyone unless he is intimately acquainted with them."

"I do not believe a word of it, dear," Mrs. Bennet replied. "But I can guess how it was; everybody says that he was ate up pride. Another time, Emma, but I would never dance with him if I were you."

"His pride," Ruby whispered towards Emma, "does not offend me as often as pride often does, because there is an excuse for it. One cannot wonder so fine a young man with family, fortune, everything in his favor, should think so highly of himself. If I may so express it, he has a right to be proud."

"That is true," Emma replied in the same manner. "I could easily forgive his pride if he had not mortified mine."

Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Lucas carried on in their own conversation about having a new resident in the area. Ariel and Aurora giggled their way over to the ribbon shop after paying their respects to their aunt. It was commonly known between Mary-Margaret, Ruby, Emma, and Belle would saunter off to the bookshop down the way.

Nothing special was in Meryton besides their aunt's shop, the bookshop, and the ribbon shop. However, something caught Ruby's eye as she passed. It was a unique antique shop that had just suddenly appeared in the town. Ruby pulled on Emma's arm and dragged her into the shop. This movement sparked Belle and Mary-Margaret's interest. The four of them piled into the antique shop.

"Welcome, dearies," the shop owner, "to my shop. Browse to your heart's content."

The man wore a powdered wig with a dark green vest. He looked odd and whenever he made an effort to move somewhere, a cane pounded on the floor. Emma and Ruby quickly gave each other a look of disbelief. The man was odd and yet he fit in perfectly with everyone in town.

Mounds of antiques were piled in his little shop but everything was so interesting. Emma felt like she could spend hours in the shop but she knew that her mother would drag her on home before the day pressed on. Belle had dragged Ruby and Mary-Margaret to a corner of the shop with the prettiest embroidered pillows but Emma found herself pilfering through antique jewelry. A bright silver necklace caught her eye and she divulged herself further to find out what this piece was.

Emma grasped a beautiful necklace with a silver pendant. Inside the pendant was an engraved swan about to take flight. It flickered in the sunlight as she held it in her hands. She turned around to find Belle entranced in a large book. Ruby and Mary-Margaret were looking over her shoulders as she turned the pages. They silently signaled Emma to join them.

Belle had used her sharp skills in finding literature buried beneath a stack of books. She flipped the pages and each page seemed to glow in her eyes. Emma hurried quickly to see this new wonder.

The book was filled with stories about this other world filled with magic, adventure, and true love. Fairytales being available for a reader was unheard of in their time. Everything that a lady was supposed to do was be presentable to future suitors and to the rest of society. The concepts of true love was absolutely unheard of and it captured Mary-Margaret attention the most. Every story was different but Emma noticed that a lot of women got to fulfill their purpose in fate. Princesses were not just treasures, but through upsetting life events, could become these heroes; just like their male counterparts.

Emma begged with her sisters that they should buy the book and hide it from their mother. Reading was already a bother to Mrs. Bennet because the Mary-Margaret, Emma, and Belle would not be as social to their visitors as Ariel and Aurora. What was written in this book could very well upset their mother.

"Find what you wanted, dearies?" The obscure shop owner asked. The girls nodded in full agreement.

Each one paid for some unique item that was not expensive. Ruby had found a marble statue of a wolf that captured her attention and Mary-Margaret found a beautiful tiara that she was convinced it would bring her good fortune. The girls were transfixed on their treasures but Emma was weary of upsetting their mother. They were always supposed to spend their money on ribbons, buttons, shawls, or dresses. Coming home with two accessories and a book just might upset their mother for the rest of the century.

The shop owner heard the complaint of the girls and offered four different chests for the girls to take in order to disguise their objects and impress their mothers. The four girls thanked the shop owner and promised him that they would send a positive message about his new shop.

* * *

 **End note:** This isn't the end to these little items! Please leave a review and I hope for next Friday!


	4. Chapter Four: Once Upon a Dream

**CHAPTER FOUR: ONCE UPON A DREAM**

 **Author's Note:** I've had so much stuff go on today that I almost forgot to upload a chapter! I went to see Inside Out and it was absolutely adorable. Anyway, the fourth chapter in this installment is ready to go.

Not a long entry but everything is set up for the pursuit of Mr. Bingley and the adventures at Netherfield Park. Please review if you have the opportunity!

* * *

Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Lucas were impressed by the girls in bringing home such fine furniture for such a small price. The girls parted ways and Ariel and Aurora joined their party with a few ribbons from a shop. They were disgusted that the three eldest had been doing exactly what their mother told them not to do but they were hushed anyway.

They arrived home from town with the good news about their adventures. Mr. Bennet was still not convinced to go to town by the urgings of his three daughters, even if the shop owner was kind. Everyone carried out their daily duties as the day passed.

That evening, Mary-Margaret and Emma dragged Belle to their room and as they prepared for bed, Belle read from the storybook. It was probably intended for children but the stories were so captivating that even the girls wanted to take part. Belle sat by the window, with her curly brown hair wrapped in a braid.

"What is the title of the book?" Emma asked.

"Once Upon a Time," Belle replied. "I don't know much about it, but every story begins with 'Once upon a time…' but almost every story that mom told us when we were growing up is in this book."

Emma didn't care- the book had beautiful pictures and had more than just the simple stories that put her to sleep. They listened to Belle's reading as they settled in to sleep. Mary-Margaret was the first to go but Emma began to drift in an unusual story of a swan princess and dashing pirate.

* * *

The next morning, news broke in the house about the militia arriving today and Mrs. Bennet was inconsolable. Ariel and Aurora were in an uproar that they would be able to return to town to watch the militia march in. Emma eyed her father during breakfast and he snickered over the edge of his newspaper.

Breakfast was almost done when their servant, Betsy, arrived with a special post for Mary-Margaret from Netherfield. Mrs. Bennet was in an uproar that there was finally a reply from Mary-Margaret's potential suitor.

"Praise the lord, we are saved," Mrs. Bennet joked. The younger girls chuckled as Mrs. Bennet urged Mary-Margaret to open her post at the table.

* * *

 _My dear friend,_

 _If you are not so compassionate as to dine to-day with Jacqueline and me, we shall be in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives; for a whole day's tête-a-tête between two women can never end without a quarrel._

 _Come as soon as you can on the receipt of this. My brother and the other gentlemen are to dine with the officer's to-night._

 _Yours ever,_

 _Caroline Bingley_

* * *

"Dining out!" Mrs. Bennet shouted. "How unlucky."

"Can I take the carriage?" Mary-Margaret asked.

Mrs. Bennet immediately ripped the letter from Mary-Margaret's hands and began to read its contents. "This is unaccountable of him, dining out indeed!"

"Mama, the carriage," Emma urged.

Mrs. Bennet was quite stricken with the news that her daughter's potential suitor was not interested in spending any time with her. She had to concoct a plot for Mary-Margaret to stay longer at Netherfield longer than intended. The rain in England was always a daily event and it was looking dreary that morning.

"Certainly not," Mrs. Bennet announced. "She'll go on horseback."

"Horseback?!" Emma and Mary-Margaret interjected.

A rumble of thunder roared across the sky. Mrs. Bennet smiled for she was content about the decision of the fate of her daughter. Emma looked to Mr. Bennet for consolation on his poor daughter but he was not bothered with their mother's ramblings.

Emma and Mary-Margaret continued their breakfast in silence while the rest of the family continued in their natural state. Once everyone was finished, they rushed upstairs to quickly pack Mary-Margaret.

Mary-Margaret had not been gone long before it rained hard. Her sisters were uneasy for her, but her mother was delighted. The Bennets carried out their daily chores, with Emma rushing out into the rain for something at the stables. Upon her return, she raced to the backdoor with a wet cloth in hand to wring out her wet hair.

Mr. Bennet opened the door and Emma rushed in. Mrs. Bennet was standing at the window, arranging flowers and Mr. Bennet had moved behind her in order to let Emma in the door.

"She'll have to stay the night, just as I predicted," Mrs. Bennet admitted as they looked out on downpour.

"Good grief, woman," Mr. Bennet relented. "Your skills in the art of matchmaking are positively occult."

"No, I don't think, mama, that you can easily take credit for making it rain," Emma added. She softly chuckled and closed the door to their house at Longborne.

Mrs. Bennet seized an opportunity to receive word about the militia. She took along Ariel and Aurora for her visit to Meryton because of the chance that marrying them off to an officer would be an excellent opportunity. The rain let up for that afternoon but the militia marched into Meryton in the mud.

The rain continued that evening without intermission; Mary-Margaret certainly could not come back. The Bennet family gathered in the drawing room to sit around the warm fire. Emma was continuously concerned for her sister in the chance to acquire a suitor of high status. She was also concerned at the great lengths that her mother would go for her to just win someone. It made her think harder on staying an old maid for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **End note:** Like the little bit about the swan princess and the pirate? (It's important, keep that in the back of your mind) Next chapter will be earlier because I have a crazy weekend ahead.


	5. Chapter Five: Bang Bang Into the Room

**CHAPTER FIVE: BANG BANG INTO THE ROOM**

 **Author's** **Note:** I hope my fellow Americans have an awesome July fourth and everyone else has an awesome weekend. Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

The next morning, the Bennets continued on with their day but Emma eagerly anticipated a letter from Netherfield about Mary-Margaret's condition. A servant delivered a letter to Emma that morning from Mary-Margaret as her sisters and Mrs. Bennet were drying clothing over the kitchen's fire.

* * *

 _My Dearest Emma,_

 _I find myself unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is to be imputed to my getting wet through yesterday. My kind friends will not hear of me returning home till I am better. They insist also on my seeing Mr. Jones- therefore, do not be alarmed if you should hear of his having been to me- and, excepting a sore-throat and headache, there is not much the matter with me._

 _Yours,_

 _Mary-Margaret_

* * *

The Bennet family insisted that Emma read the letter aloud and giggle through the announcement.

"This is ridiculous!" Emma exclaimed. She knew it was a ploy but Mary-Margaret was suffering through this new cold that her mother brought on from riding on horseback.

"If Mary-Margaret does die," Mr. Bennet interjected, "it would be a comfort to be in pursuit of Mr. Bingley.

"People do not die of a cold, Mr. Bennet," Mrs. Bennet replied angrily.

"Well, she might as well perish at having such a mother," Emma said to her fellow sisters as her mother gave her a cold look. "I must go to Netherfield at once."

Emma ran off to get ready for her trip to Netherfield. As she made her way back through the house to leave, Mrs. Bennet began to stop her.

"How can you be so silly," Mrs. Bennet cried, "as to think of such a thing, in all this dirt and mud? You will not be fit to be seen when you get there."

"I shall be fit to see Mary-Margaret, which is all I want."

"Shall I send for the horses, just as your sister acquired?" Mr. Bennet asked in a sarcastic tone.

Knowing herself to be very fit for the journey to Netherfield, Emma replied saying, "I do not want to avoid the walk. I have a motive to see my sister, who is in need. It is only three miles and I shall be back by dinner."

There was no arguing with Emma then. She was set lose to Netherfield. There were several fields along her journey and she felt that she had to tread through them no matter what. The puddles in the fields were wide, and Emma tried to jump the puddles.

The whole trip was filled with the thoughts of avoiding Mr. Darcy for his harsh words and spend her entire time nurturing her sister back to health. Emma did not want to impose on Mr. Bingley and his guests for very long.

When she finally arrived at Netherfield, she finally noticed that she had dirty stockings and the hem of her dress was covered in mud.

The servant immediately let her in and brought her to where the family was taking breakfast. The Hursts had already departed from the table and Charles Bingley was nowhere to be found. Emma walked into the breakfast-parlor behind to servant to find Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley dining. They were catching up on the daily news when the servant announced her to her hosts.

Upon arriving in the room, Emma caught the attention of an observant Mr. Darcy, who was transfixed on her arrival, and a smug Miss Bingley. She was obviously upset that Mr. Darcy was paying attention to Emma's flustered appearance after walking so long to Netherfield.

As she made her way to the center of room to inquire about Mary-Margaret, Mr. Darcy stood up from the table and bowed out of respect for a lady entering the room. Emma was perplexed at Mr. Darcy's reaction because he was beginning to look upon Emma with doting eyes. He was obviously concerned because Emma looked ragged because of her journey.

Emma met the eyes of the man she was convinced had a very distaste for her and immediately gave her attention to Miss Bingley, who was still seated.

"Good Lord, Miss Emma, did you walk here?"

"I did," Emma admitted sheepishly. Both were surprised at how easily Emma admitted to journeying on foot to Netherfield.

A silence filled the room because Mr. Darcy was still staring and had forgotten to say a word. Miss Bingley was not bothered to give any more attention to the interruption of Miss Bennet.

"I am so sorry, how is my sister?"

"She is upstairs," Mr. Darcy immediately replied.

"Thank you," Emma mumbled and curtsied. She exited the room as she felt Mr. Darcy's eyes following her out the door.

* * *

Emma joined her sister after the servant directed her to where she was staying. She immediately sat by Mary-Margaret's side. She consoled her with kind words and gave her news from their home in Longbourn.

"I feel such a terrible imposition," Mary-Margaret admitted. "They are being so kind to me."

"Don't worry, Mary-Margaret. I do not know who is more pleased in you being here, mama or Mr. Bingley."

Mary-Margaret sighed to herself. Emma gave her a generous smile but then a knock was at the door. It slowly slid open to reveal Mr. Bingley. He was obviously concerned about Mary-Margaret's well-being to come visit. Emma believed that the word had traveled very fast in the house for him to be immediately alerted of Emma's presence.

"Thank you for attending to my sister so diligently," Emma said. "She is in far better comfort here than at home."

"It is a pleasure," Mr. Bingley replied. He looked very nervous and Emma opened her mouth to correct his statement. "No, it is not a pleasure that she is ill, of course not. It is a pleasure that she is here being ill. Mr. Bingley quickly attended to settling Emma but she insisted on not leaving her sister's room while she stayed at Netherfield. She admitted that she would easily sleep on the couch, as long as Mary-Margaret was ill. She thought about returning home but she was tempted to stay at Netherfield since Mr. Bingley insisted that she was not imposing on staying the night.

Mary-Margret slept most of the day and Emma obliged herself to watch the men in the yard shooting at birds for sport. A black and white Dalmatian stood at Darcy's legs and retrieved the birds as they fell.

Katherine insisted that Emma join them in the drawing room for some embroidery and private conversation.

Emma asked Mr. Bingley in due time or a quick favor of retrieving clothing for Mary-Margaret and herself for the night and to see if Mary-Margaret would be better by the next morning. She also sent a letter to the footman who would make the journey for her parents to be informed that she would be spending the night also.


	6. Chapter Six: Lifestyles of the Rich and

**CHAPTER SIX: LIFESTYLE OF THE RICH AND THE FAMOUS**

 **Author's Note:** Happy Friday everyone. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Mary-Margaret was visited by the apothecary and Katherine Bingley insisted that Emma join her and the other residents at Netherfield in their parlor. Katherine and David Bingley were carrying out their daily conversations while Darcy was sitting around writing letters. Mr. Bingley's sister, Jacqueline, was embroidering in the corner of the room and her husband was reading the newspaper.

Emma entered the room and Katherine immediately stood up. Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley had been snickering about something before Emma walked in. She could hear the word mud from their whispers. Her face flustered at her own embarrassment for being the topic of conversation.

"How convenient that you take time away from your sister to join us, Emma," Katherine Bingley said. "Well, now that you are here, we can get to know you."

Emma had planned to spend the afternoon reading in the corner of their parlor but it seemed like Miss Bingley had something else in mind. She must have been curious, since they invited Mary-Margaret to dine with them. Now that her modest sister that was next in line had come to visit, they would get to know more about this family and their disposition. Emma would not be able to escape the fiery claws of Katherine Bingley's haughty questions.

Katherine Bingley and Jacqueline Hurst began to inquire about her family and how she was raised. They quickly formed an opinion on her parents and their decisions. Emma knew she didn't belong among her hosts. Emma had no proper education and the sisters could easily communicate with each other in French to keep Emma out of the conversation. The two sisters derived their own conversation about the events in London for the fall but Mr. Bingley inquired about Mr. Bennet's prospects and hobbies. He quickly took to the idea that her father had a lot of land and allowed the spring hunting season to take place in his woods.

The room was gathered together in conversation but Mr. Darcy was still scribbling away on his writing desk. Miss Bingley decided to abandon the conversation of her sister and began to look out the large window. The window gave everyone an excellent view of the yard and its nicely trimmed grass.

Emma was insistent on trying to read and ignore the intentions of Katherine Bingley but it was in vain. Her annoying voice reached into Emma's concentration and the book was neglected as she had to pay attention to the conversation between Katherine and David. As she continued to look out the window, she gave her attention to Mr. Darcy.

"You write uncommonly fast, Mr. Darcy," Katherine remarked as she turned from the window. She was laying claim to Mr. Darcy's attention to stab back at Emma's impression on him. Emma could care less who Katherine decided upon but she had a feeling that Mr. Darcy did not return any affection.

"You're mistaken. I write slowly." Darcy's stylus scraped as he drug it along the writing desk. He did not look up or take any attention from his important letter.

"How many letters you must have occasion to write, Mr. Darcy. Letters of business. How odious I should think them."

"It is fortunate, then, they fall to me and not you."

"Tell your sister I long to see her. Is Miss Darcy grown since the spring?"

"I've already told her once and Miss Bingley, I believe she has. She is now about Miss Emma Bennet's height or slightly taller."

"I do dote on her and hope to see her sometime soon. I was quite in raptures at her beautiful design for a table last time we gathered together."

"Perhaps you will give me leave to defer your raptures. I have not room enough to do them justice."

Katherine was clearly annoying the man and his last statement silenced her altogether. She was hasty and tapped the table. The Hursts were in the corner snickering about some sort of conversation they had indulged themselves in. Emma had a feeling that Katherine's statement to Mr. Darcy was the topic of their conversation.

In the quiet came a soft chuckle from David.

"You young ladies are so accomplished," He remarked as he hugged one of the pillow cushions. He was thinking upon Miss Darcy and her accomplishments at a young age.

"What do you mean, my dear David?"

"You paint tables, play the piano, and embroider cushions. I never heard of a lady, but people say she's accomplished."

"The word is applied too liberally," Mr. Darcy stated. "I do not know more than half a dozen women that are truly accomplished."

"Nor I," Katherine Bingley added. She slid closer to Mr. Darcy and tried to peek at his letter. He lowered his head further, with his black hair blocking Katherine's sight.

"Goodness, you must comprehend a great deal in the idea," Emma said.

"I do," Mr. Darcy added.

David then replied with an, "Absolutely."

Katherine expanded on the definition of an accomplished woman because Emma was too ignorant to understand. "She must have a knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages to deserve the word. And something in her air and manner of walking."

"And she must improve her mind by extensive reading." Mr. Darcy twirled his stylus and darted his eyes towards Emma. What a pompous fool, Emma thought. She slammed the two covers of the book she had been trying to read and gave her attention to the pride of Mr. Darcy's knowledge of accomplished ladies.

"I'm no longer surprised at your knowing only six accomplished women. I wonder at you knowing any."

"Are you so severe on your own sex?" he asked.

"I never saw such a woman. She would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold."

Jacqueline Hurst separated the two from further injury with a different inquiry but the two were already tempted to tear at each other's throats.

"Miss Emma, let us take a turn about the room. It's refreshing, is it not, after sitting so long in one attitude?" Katherine was pointing her attention towards Emma's insistence on reading when conversation was necessary.

"It is a small kind of accomplishment, I suppose."

Katherine Bingley took her arm and wrapped it with hers. Emma was not allowed to leave her presence. The sudden embracing between the two felt like a coyote trapping a rabbit in a field while a flock of innocent sheep watched from beyond.

"Will you not join us, Mr. Darcy?"

"You can only have two motives, Katherine, and I would interfere with either."

"What can he mean?" If her interest in Mr. Darcy had not been shown earlier, it was clearly obvious then. Emma was trapped in her sight and it felt like a punishment for such a statement against Mr. Darcy.

"The surest way to disappoint him would be to ask him nothing," Emma added.

"Do tell us, Mr. Darcy," begged Katherine.

"Either you are in each other's confidence and you have secret affairs to discuss, or you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage by walking. If the first, I should get in your way. If the second, I can admire you much better from here."

Katherine smiled at Emma and then at her sister, who they had finally approached.

"How shall we punish him for such a speech?" Katherine asked Emma

"We could laugh at him," suggested Emma.

"No. Mr. Darcy is not to be teased."

As the two arrived at Mr. Darcy's station, Emma paused to make out his meaning of the words he said. For he was already prideful enough at the ball but this was some other remark that was unlike his brooding nature. She had to outwit him with whatever she would say next. As she stopped at the table, she began to speak.

"Are you too proud, Mr. Darcy? And would you consider pride a fault or a virtue?"

"I couldn't say."

"We're trying to find a fault in you."

"I find it hard to forgive the follies and vices of others, or their offences against me. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever."

"Oh, dear. I cannot tease you about that. What a shame, for I dearly love to laugh." It was Mr. Darcy who was well spoken about his opinion but Emma could not shout about how distasteful Mr. Darcy was acting towards her.

"A family trait, I think," Katherine Bingley chuckled. She returned to her seat but Emma felt as if she stayed longer to endure the torture of her hosts, she would surely become sick like Mary-Margaret.

After visiting her sister once more, Emma returned to them only to report that she should not leave her side until she feels well enough to walk around. She found that as much attention as she would have liked from some of her hosts was taken away by Katherine. She excluded dining with her hosts because she knew that she would have to be exposed to that torture anyway. Inside Emma's mind was the thought of not trying to appease Katherine Bingley or Mr. Darcy while Mr. Bingley was graciously giving Mary-Margaret and Emma time to stay at Netherfield.

The pleasure of staying away from their house from Longbourn was also giving rise to a sudden complaint about living in the country. Emma remained in Mary-Margaret's care for the evening but a visit from Jacqueline Hurst and Katherine Bingley met their sudden miserable attitude towards staying in the country.

* * *

 **End note:** If anyone has anyone song suggestions from their dream pride and prejudice or ouat playlist, send me a private message. Please review!


	7. Chapter Seven: Call Me Maybe

**CHAPTER SEVEN: CALL ME MAYBE**

 **Author's Note:** I had a lot of fun messing with this scene. I felt like the time at Netherfield was not very eventful, so I added some non-canon material. Tell me what you think. I had a request about the 1995 version, which I was very delighted to watch. I will be doing my best to align right with the book but I really enjoyed that version too.

* * *

Mary-Margaret got better within a week with the help of the apothecary but Emma was dearly concerned about the cold that Mary-Margaret had succumbed to during her stay at Netherfield. After a long time at Netherfield, Emma was impatient to get home and not undergo anymore torture. Mr. Bingley had been nervous about Mary-Margaret getting better and was convinced that Emma's stay was helping her health, to her demise. Within the last few days, Mary-Margaret was able to visit the occupants of Netherfield without many coughing fits.

On the last night, Mr. Bingley insisted that all of them gather for dinner in the dining room before the two Miss Bennets were to return home. Emma and Mary-Margaret dressed in their finest, which did not compare to the beautiful gowns of Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley. Emma fitted her swan necklace around her neck and the two were off to the fancy parlor to join their hosts.

Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were the only ones in the room when the girls arrived. The two stood up and bowed on the entrance of the two Miss Bennets. Mary-Margaret immediately stepped towards Mr. Bingley but Emma was hesitant to face Mr. Darcy and join in the conversation.

"I must thank you deeply for caring for me in my illness," Mary-Margaret said. "I was entirely comfortable here, rather than at home. Honestly, Mr. Bingley, you did not have to go to so much trouble. I must speak for Emma and thank you for her stay also. We have enjoyed our time here at Netherfield."

"Well, you have been most welcome," Mr. Bingley replied. "I do wish that my sisters would have sought your company more often than they did. I hope to have you here again."

Emma sheepishly walked to Mary-Margaret's side, which was facing some of Mr. Darcy. His cold blue eyes quickly darted to meet hers but gave his attention to his dearest friend.

"If my sisters were here, they would certainly ask for an excuse for you to have a ball," Emma said. "It is a fine idea. But no ball could compare to the warm company that all of you have given me." It was true of the men, but Emma felt as if Mr. Bingley's two sisters kept their heads in the clouds of London society.

It was rude to Emma that they asked nothing at all of the events or adventures that could be found in Hertfordshire. Nothing in the country could appease them while they stayed here in Netherfield.

"I am sad that we have to leave but I am sure that I speak for the both of us that we hope we are invited again," MM said.

"I will take it into deep consideration but I hope to visit your home in Longbourn," Mr. Bingley replied. "Your family is most amusing and I must make an impression as their neighbor."

"My parents would be most pleased to have you and Mr. Darcy come for dinner. My mother must proclaim it so but if you imposed, I am sure she would do it posthaste." Emma rubbed her elbow into Mary-Margaret's side upon the remark of Mr. Darcy coming also but she smiled. "We would be pleased if you visited us."

"What are we doing? You must sit down Miss Mary-Margaret and Miss Emma." Mr. Bingley insisted on their sitting down, even though Mary-Margaret felt like standing forever because of her illness. "Mr. Darcy and I were talking about how quaint Meryton is."

"The Lucas's," Mr. Darcy began, "invited us before we arrived and we were able to see Meryton for the first time. It is nothing compared to Pemberley but it is satisfactory for the country."

"I must say that all of you are very satisfied with just small villages," Mr. Bingley proclaimed. "In London, there is so much to do and you cannot quite keep up with everything. Bath is almost the same way. Darcy, we must visit Bath sometime soon. I am sure that Katherine would be happy to bathe in the healing waters. Have either of you visited Bath?"

"My father is not keen on visiting the one town in walking distance and so none of us have had the pleasure of visiting Bath," Mary-Margaret replied. "I am sure that it would a world of good for my mother and her fit of nerves."

Mr. Darcy looked perplexed by "fit of nerves" as if it was not a thing for some people to have. That statements made her mother look like an invalid and the girls were seeking out fortune to treat their mother. Emma glanced at his stern facial expression but before he could catch her eyes, she gave her attention to Mr. Bingley and what his response would be.

"I hope that you get the opportunity, Miss Mary-Margaret." Mr. Bingley looked ecstatic. "It is such a pleasure to get away from society, even if it is not Bath."

"Well, I just hope that you will stay longer and truly experience what it is like," Mary-Margaret responded. "There is so much to do here but you cannot see it for the trees."

Mr. Bingley smiled nervously and gave his attention to Mr. Darcy. He looked eager to say something after being quiet for so long.

"May I inquire of what you young ladies will be doing these next few weeks?" Mr. Darcy asked. He pointed the question to Emma, expecting her to be in compliance to his company.

"Besides our walks to town," Mary-Margaret began, "we will be around the house. My dear Emma here likes to go on walks in the woods. Miss Lucas might be visiting us and I am sure that her parents are overdue for a visit."

"Is that why you walked here?" Mr. Darcy inquired.

"Oh yes, there is nothing like a fresh walk in the morning to get you ready for the day. Do you walk in the mornings, Mr. Darcy?"

"I am afraid that I am a stranger to some outdoor activities and must be persuaded to do so."

Emma silenced herself. She held strong opinions against Mr. Darcy and asking him to join her during a morning walk was the last thing she could think of. Before another word was spoken between the four of them, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst entered the room. Katherine Bingley prancing right behind them like a princess. Emma rolled her eyes as Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley stood up for the entrance of the three arrivals. What she did not plan on is Mr. Darcy catching her in the act but he was nonchalant about it.

Mary-Margaret was forced to endure an interrogation by Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley before dinner was to begin. With all this conversation, Emma was concerned about Mary-Margaret. Katherine Bingley had a say into what her brother felt most of the time and if she did not make a good impression, Emma feared that she would get her heart broken.

The conversation was taken into the dining room as dinner was called. Much else besides Mary-Margaret's opinions were said but Emma felt as if Mr. Darcy was trying to get somewhere after he asked the question of what she was reading lately. She was honest to his question and wondered if the words he had spoken nearly two weeks ago had remained in his mind. She just hope to return as soon as she could without any more cold conversations with some residents of Netherfield Park.

* * *

 **End note:** Please add a review! I do look at them. ;)


	8. Chapter Eight: You Really Got a Hold on

**CHAPTER EIGHT: YOU REALLY GOT A HOLD ON ME**

 **Author's Note:** Trying to get through the small scenes as quickly as possible. I am really excited about what I'm writing now, Camp NaNoWriMo has really inspired me to make progress on my writing projects. I had a lot of stuff going on but these chapters should be really great as I give you the good stuff. I hope you guys are really enjoying this! [cue dramatic tension between Emma Bennet and Mr Darcy]

* * *

The next morning, the carriage arrived for Mary-Margaret and Emma but Mrs. Bennet and their three sisters arrived with it. They imposed themselves to enter the parlor and converse with Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, and Miss Bingley while Mary-Margaret was getting a final check from the apothecary.

Emma joined them, hoping to not put her mother and sisters to shame from the prestigious society that Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were a part of. Miss Bingley looked quite vexed that her brother was now hosting all female Bennets instead of getting rid of them. Mrs. Bennet and her other daughters sat together on one sofa and Emma sat diligently on another, where she had been the first night and had exposed herself to much torture.

Mrs. Bennet went on and on about the room and its furnishings while Ariel and Aurora almost giggled themselves to death. Emma could feel the cold stare from Mr. Darcy piercing down her back as he watched her family make a fool of themselves. Mr. Bingley also looked quite ill to be hosting the mother and all of the sisters from a woman who gained his attention.

"I do hope you intend to stay here, Mr. Bingley," Mrs. Bennet said.

"Absolutely, I find the country very diverting. Don't you agree, Darcy?"

"I find it perfectly adequate. Even if society is a little less varied than in town."

"Less varied? Not at all. We dine with four and twenty families of all shapes and sizes. Sir William Lucas, for instance, is a very agreeable man." More chuckled erupted from Ariel and Aurora. "And a good deal less self-important than some people half his rank."

"Mr. Bingley, is it true you will hold a ball here at Netherfield?" Aurora asked.

"A ball? Um-"

"It would be an excellent way to meet new friends." Aurora added. "You could invite the militia for excellent company."

"Oh, do hold a ball!" Ariel interjected.

"Ariel!" Emma scolded.

"When your sister recovered, you shall name the day," said Mr. Bingley with great hope.

"I think a ball is an irrational way to gain new acquaintance," Belle added. "It would be better for conversation, not dancing, in the order of the day."

"Indeed, much more rational, but rather less like a ball," Katherine replied.

"Thank you, Mary," Emma mumbled.

* * *

Within the hour, Mary-Margaret and Emma were packed and ready and the carriage was prepared to deliver them back to Longbourn. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy had followed the other Bennet females to the carriage while they waited for Emma and Mary-Margaret to leave the house. Katherine stole Emma away for a second and insisted that her sisters never impose anything on them again while they remained at Netherfield.

Mary-Margaret made her way to the carriage. She bowed to Mr. Darcy first and exchanged a pleasant remark. She turned to Mr. Bingley and she said, "I don't know how to thank you."

"You're welcome any time you feel the least bit poorly," Mr. Bingley chuckled.

"Thank you for your stimulating company," Emma said as they arrived at the carriage. "It has been most instructive."

"Not at all. The pleasure is all mine."

They bowed to each other and Emma walked over to where Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were standing. She first bowed to Mr. Darcy and then to Mr. Bingley. She was relieved to finally be rid of Netherfield Park's occupants. She made her way into the carriage but then felt a firm grasp on her hand. She turned to find Mr. Darcy holding her hand and staring after her as she sat down. No one else noticed but it was peculiar to Emma that he insisted on touching her. After all, it was forbidden for people to touch intimately and his grasp felt intimate.

Emma's heart fluttered for receiving this sudden affection from the prideful Mr. Darcy. He had been acting peculiar ever since that day they conversed amongst Mr. Bingley's guest in the parlor. Emma thought she repulsed him because she came from such a lowly family but it seemed that something intrigued him. She convinced herself that it was merely a test and that Mr. Darcy had no interest in becoming close to her.

* * *

The five females arrived back at their house in Longbourn. As they made their way into the house, Mr. Bennet stopped them and said, "I hope my dear, that you have ordered a good dinner to-day, because I have reason to expect an addition to our party."

"Is Ruby coming to visit? I know that my dinners are never enough for her."

Mr. Bennet handed his wife the letter from Mr. Collins, Mr. Bennet's nephew, who was to inherit their estate at Longbourn when Mr. Bennet passed on.

She read it out loud to her daughters.

* * *

 **End note:** I struggled to think whether or not Victor Frankenstein or Archie should fit into Mr. Collins because of Frankenwolf but I think Archie would be perfect as Mr. Collins. You guys can make up your mind, I'm still impartial to either.

This was kinda short but the Netherfield Ball is really something to write. Check back next Friday everyone!


	9. Chapter Nine: Gotta bible in my hand and

**CHAPTER NINE: GOTTA BIBLE IN MY HAND AND A BEARD ON MY CHIN**

 **Author's Note:** I love writing about Mr. Collins.

* * *

"His name is Mr. Collins, the dreaded cousin," Emma said.

Emma and Belle met Ruby in Meryton that afternoon to pick up some extra supplies for their esteemed guest. They informed Ruby of what happened over the past week. Emma even included the juicy details about Netherfield Park. Ruby was pleased to hear the return of Mary-Margaret and Emma but Emma had to break the news about her greatest fear- her home being taken away from her.

"Who is to inherit?

"Everything, apparently."

"Even my pianoforte stool belongs to Mr. Collins," Belle added.

"When?" Ruby inquired further.

"He may turn us out of the house as soon as he pleases. The estate passes directly to him and not to us poor females."

* * *

Mr. Collins arrived at the Bennet home in Longbourn precisely when he intended to as stated in his letter. Emma insisted that she have nothing to do with the visitor when she had other important things to take up her time before dinner and would intend to stay in the drawing room that evening. Emma had a feeling that her mother would quickly pair someone up with the intended heir of the estate. She did not want to get caught up in whatever her mother had planned.

Ariel and Aurora were giggling all over the house as Emma sought shelter in her father's study. Mr. Bennet was showing Mr. Collins the grounds while the day was still available. Emma hid in a position close enough to the fireplace so that her mother would immediately see in an empty room and walk right out if she ever went looking for Emma.

Mr. Bennet returned to his study, annoyed by the ramblings of his guest. He was grateful that the man would take good care of the property but he was quite ill at trying to appease him. Everything was drawn in comparison to Lady Cora de Bourgh, his patroness to his career as a minister.

Emma listened to her father's complaints and immediately formed an opinion of Mr. Collins as a boastful minister who had nothing better to do than amend his relationship with Mr. Bennet and talk about his patroness.

Their guest was a stout man compared to Mr. Bennet. He met the eyes of Emma and she was not the tallest girl in the family. He wore the clothing of the clergy and had a strange disposition when he walked. Friendly conversation was met with strange leers from his face and Emma had caught Mr. Collins making that face in the direction of MM. She knew then that she must defend her sisters against him.

* * *

Dinner was served later that evening, with Mr. Collins as the master of that evening's conversation. Mr. Bennet hardly said anything during the meal but appeased himself to several glasses of wine and relaxed in his large chair.

"What a superbly featured room and what excellent boiled potatoes," Mr. Collins remarked. The table underwent an awkward silence because usually Mrs. Bennet driveled on about idle gossip and that was no place for a clergyman. "It's been many years since I've had such an exemplary vegetable. To which fair cousin should I compliment the excellence of the cooking?"

"We are perfectly able to keep a cook." Mrs. Bennet had a dry look on her face. Emma whispered to Mary-Margaret to place an unladylike bet to see how far Mr. Collins would get before Mrs. Bennet would completely run him down. Mary-Margaret did her best to refrain from choking at the dinner table.

"Excellent," Mr. Collins replied in good faith. "I'm very pleased the estate can afford such a living." He avoided a sneer from Mrs. Bennet and a lecture about knowing his place as a man of faith. Emma watched Mr. Collins pause and from her father's descriptions, he was about to divulge on his patroness and her graces. "I'm honored to have as my patroness Lady Cora de Bourgh. You've heard of her, I presume?" The Bennet daughters and Mrs. Bennet shook their heads as Mr. Bennet cocked a smile. "My small rectory abuts her estate, Rosings Park, and she often condescends to drive by my humble dwelling in her little phaeton and ponies."

"Does she have any family?" inquired Mrs. Bennet. Emma could hear Belle scratching her plate with boredom. Emma coughed loudly and she stopped but Ariel and Aurora were doing something with very poor manners as Mr. Collins collected himself to resume.

"One daughter, the heiress of Rosings and very extensive property. I've often observed to Lady Cora that her daughter, seemed born to be a duchess, for she has all the superior graces of elevated rank. These kind of compliments are always acceptable to the ladies, and which I conceive myself particularly bound to pay." Mr. Collins darted his eyes at Mary-Margaret, since she was obviously the modest beauty of the family.

"How happy for you, Mr. Collins," interrupted Mr. Bennet, "to possess the talent for flattering with such delicacy."

Emma drew a smirk on her face and tempted herself to say something also.

"Do these attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment or are they the result of previous study?" asked Emma, glancing over at her father.

"They arise from what is passing at the time," Mr. Collins responded. "And though I do sometimes amuse myself with arranging such little compliments, I always wish to give them as unstudied an air as possible.

"Oh, believe me, no one would suspect your manners to be rehearsed," Emma said sarcastically.

Ariel went to snicker to herself but in doing so, she chuckled on her food and began to choke. Emma lightly patted her on the back as she met the eyes of Mr. Collins. It would not be called an evening if she could not make a joke of him.

The honored guest shook off Emma's response and formed another conversation in his mind. "After dinner, I thought I might read to you for an hour or two. I have with me Fordyce's Sermons which speak very eloquently on all matters moral." Mr. Collins gave his attention to Mary-Margaret once again. "Are you familiar with Fordyce's Sermons, Miss Bennet?"

* * *

Everyone retired to the beds before more of Mr. Collins' idle conversation went on. Emma snatched Belle and "Once Upon a Time" for that evening's story. Belle told the story of a puppet that wanted to become a real boy. The girls would snicker about Mr. Collins and his strange manners.

* * *

 **End note:** Ahhhh please let me know about this. I kinda got worn out so I'm really thinking about how much I want to incorporate. Anyway, I think I will be inspired soon enough. Thanks everyone for your support!


	10. Chapter Ten: Blank Space

**CHAPTER TEN: BLANK SPACE**

 **Author's Note:** The chain of events will get to the Netherfield Ball! I really liked writing this scene and I've combed it over a whole lot, so I hope you all enjoy. School's about to start up again and I start university on the 24th. I'll see how much I can do but I'm definitely not giving up. Enjoy the chapter and another one will be up next Friday.

Some of you might not be Swift fans (and that's ok, I've been there) but I really thought some of the lines (and themes) kinda meshed with the events and thoughts that happen during Mr. Wickham's time in Hertfordshire.

* * *

 _Saw you there and I thought_  
 _Oh my God, look at that face_  
 _You look like my next mistake_  
 _Love's a game, wanna play?_

* * *

Mr. Collins insisted on treating his cousins while he insisted on staying at their home. They were not allowed to leave the house under any circumstances unless Mr. Collins was interested in journeying out in the yard. Emma broke this rule by her walks but made sure that her mother was always asleep. Until the post arrived from Netherfield Park, that the Bennet family was invited to ball that would take place on Friday evening, could the girls once more enjoy the fresh air. Aurora did plead to Mr. Collins that he should be familiar with what he would be inheriting. She disguised her want of new ribbons by urging Mr. Collins going to town. Ariel insisted that while he was in Meryton, he greet their aunt in Meryton while he was staying with them. The two youngest drug him along while Emma and Mary-Margaret pushed Belle into coming.

Emma secretly hoped that the militia were in town. Rumors would spread through their estate that the militia were particularly inviting. While many of the militia were not men of fortune, Emma pined over someone who would take her off her feet. Being involved in the militia was an extravagant life compared to one in the country.

Mary-Margaret stopped Emma, when she had become lost in her thoughts. They glanced over to a field past the sparse woods. It was quite a distance but it seemed like two men of wealth riding towards Meryton also.

Emma remembered that Mary-Margaret hinted of their walking to town very often and it seemed that it interested them enough to join them. She grabbed Mary-Margaret's arm out of hesitation. The men at Netherfield Park were coming out into society, just like Mary-Margaret suggested.

* * *

"Mr. Collins is a man who makes you despair at the entire sex."

Mr. Collins had separated from Mary-Margaret and Emma to treat the three youngest girls to a pastry in town. Emma sought out Ruby for a way to vent her anger about their cousin. They had just come from the butcher's to order meat. They were headed to meet the rest of their party at the ribbon shop. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet granted their daughters some money for ribbon to complement their dresses.

As the three approached the ribbon shop, a decorated officer approached them. He was quite handsome compared to the folk who lived in Meryton. He was tall and well-trimmed with stunning eyes that would melt any poor girl's heart. A handkerchief had been blowing on the ground and he reached over to pick it up.

"Yours, I believe," the man said to Emma.

Emma was stunned that words did not come out of her mouth. Before she could say a word, Ariel and Aurora walked up behind the decorated officer with flirtatious smiles.

"Oh, Mr. Wickham, how perfect you are," said Aurora.

"He picked up my handkerchief too," Ariel bragged. "Did you drop yours on purpose?"

"Mr. Wickham is a lieutenant."

"An enchanted lieutenant."

"What are you up to, Aurora?" Emma asked.

"We happened to be looking for ribbon."

"White, for the ball," Ariel added.

"Shall we all look for some ribbon together?" Mr. Wickham suggested.

The two began to prance into the ribbon shop, practically dragging Wickham in with them. Emma glanced over at Ruby and they both chuckled as they walked in.

"I shan't even browse," declared Mr. Wickham. "I can't be trusted. I have poor taste in ribbons."

"Only a truly confident man would admit to that," added Emma.

"No, it's true. And buckles. When it comes to buckles, I'm lost."

"You must be the shame of the regiment."

"The laughing stock."

"What do your superiors do with you?"

"Ignore me. I'm of next to no importance, so it's easily done."

Belle walked in with Mr. Collins and another officer had come in behind them. The shop was now crowded with this group and Ruby began to feel uncomfortable about the sudden attraction to the uniformed men and Mr. Collins. Emma reassured her that something would be resolved.

"Emma, lend me some money," Aurora begged

"You already owe me a fortune, Aurora."

"Allow me to oblige," Mr. Wickham said. He smiled, pulling a pound from his ear.

"No, Mr. Wickham, please..." Emma scolded.

"I insist."

"And what is my dear friend doing?" The stranger asked.

"Entertaining these lovely ladies," Mr. Wickham replied.

Emma and her two youngest sisters were in raptures of Mr. Wickham and his stunning friend. Mr. Collins looked nerved by these two men who were easily winning the affections of the cousins he was trying to marry.

"I am Neal Wickham."

"And I am Jefferson Denny."

The ladies curtsied and Mr. Collins bowed.

"Meryton is quite delightful," Mr. Denny commented.

"It is a shame that we cannot enjoy anymore company by these lovely ladies," Mr. Wickham admitted. "For the militia is not staying long in Hertfordshire."

"How long do you plan to stay in Herfordshire, Mr Wickham?" Emma asked.

"All winter, I'm happy to say. I've taken a commission in Colonel Forster's regiment."

Mr. Denny spoke up. "We are delighted to visit your quaint little village. News travels fast and I have heard rumors that the Philips are hosting some of the militia tonight for dinner. I wonder if the lieutenants are invited also."

Ariel and Aurora were whispering about this dinner. Their own aunt and uncle were hosting a dinner party for some of the militia and not a word had been spoken to the Bennets about this. Mary-Margaret inquired to Mr. Collins if he had been informed of it and he repeated a message from Mrs. Philips, their aunt, that the Bennets were invited. Mrs. Bennet would be vexed at the lack of invitation but equally happy that her daughters would be presented to good society.

My mother will be completely outraged if she hears this, Emma thought.

"Well, if you are invited, I would hope to see all of you there," Mr. Wickham said. "It would be a shame if we could not enjoy some of Meryton's fine neighbors to join us."

The girls were decided that no one would miss out on the opportunity and Mr. Collins said that it would be his pleasure to accompany the girls that evening. All of them decided that a dinner party was exactly what they needed to be entertained that evening.

Mr. Wickham and Mr. Denny insisted that they walk the girls home and whoever wanted fine ribbons, purchased some at the expense of Mr. Wickham. The girls were giddy with excitement as they piled into the street. Ruby told Emma that she must leave and return to the Lucas Lodge but that she looked forward to seeing her soon.

The girls and their three male escorts headed towards Longbourn. Before they could leave Meryton, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were riding their horses into the town square.

"Look, Mr Bingley!" Mary-Margaret shouted. The Bennet sisters shouted. They curtsied and their male companions bowed once more. Mr. Bingley tipped his hat at everyone but Mr. Darcy only gave a cold stare to Mr. Wickham, who was standing by Emma. They were about to be engaged in a conversation when Herfordshire's new residents stopped by.

"Mr Bingley!" Ariel and Aurora shouted in unison.

"I was just on my way to your house."

"How do you like my ribbons for your ball?" Aurora asked as she waved the ribbons in the air.

"Very beautiful," Mr. Bingley commented.

"She is," Aurora added. "Look at her, she's blooming."

"Oh, Aurora," Mary-Margaret whimpered. She turned around to shoo her away. Mary-Margaret and Emma shared a quick glance. It seemed that Emma's prediction about them coming to Meryton was correct. Now the girls were caught in the crossfire between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham.

Mr. Darcy had paid no more attention to Mr. Wickham but fixed his eyes on Miss Emma Bennet instead. Emma looked up at Mr. Darcy as he had his eyes fixed on her now. Mr. Darcy turned pale but she was blushing across her face. Mr. Wickham gave Mr. Darcy a threatening look, as if he had laid claim to Emma Bennet already.

"Be sure to invite Mr. Wickham," added Aurora. The trip to town had made her extremely giddy and suddenly she was inviting the whole militia to join the ball at Netherfield Park in just a few days. "He is a credit to his profession."

With that one suggestion, Mr. Darcy knew he was no longer welcome among the Bennet sisters and turned his horse around to return home.

"You can't invite people to other people's balls," Mary-Margaret scolded quietly.

"Of course, you must come, Mr. Wickham," replied Mr. Bingley as he went to follow his friend. "If you'll excuse me, ladies, enjoy the day."

The two suitors retreated from Meryton and the Bennet sisters, along with Mr. Collins, were returned home safely. Their walk back to the estate was met with pleasant company by the lieutenants. Mr. Wickham and Mr. Denny gave brief exchanges to Mr. Bennet but insisted that they would spend more time with them tonight.

 **End note:** Thanks for the response about Mr. Collins and I really agree that Victor should match the part. At least I can say that I did weigh more in Victor's favor when I've been writing him. Leave a review!

ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE RESPECTIVE MEDIA INFLUENCED IN THIS CHAPTER


	11. Chapter Eleven: Party Girls Don't Get

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: PARTY GIRLS DON'T GET HURT**

 **Author's Note:** School is starting up again and everything is crazy. On top of everything, the Windows 10 update kinda screwed up my word documents so I've been trying to figure that out. Anyway, here is the latest installment in this story. Please review!

* * *

No objection to attending Mr. and Mrs. Philips dinner party was heard from Mr. or Mrs. Bennet. What it entailed was Mrs. Bennet's elation at the idea of the girls presenting themselves to the officers and hopefully one would become a suitor to one of the single Bennet daughters. Mr. Bennet held no comment and scoffed as he returned to his study.

Mr. Collins and the five Bennet daughters left their mother and father to attend the party with happy hearts for something else to do than be gathered in the drawing room for an entire evening.

As their party arrived to the Philip's house, thunder was heard in the sky. The setting sun revealed a backdrop for an ominous thunderstorm. Emma was grieved by the idea of everyone being trapped for the evening for the party.

More guests arrived before the thunderstorm rolled into Meryton for the evening. Drinks were poured in the drawing room and Mrs. Philips insisted that the ladies and gentlemen should entertain themselves while dinner was still being prepared. Mary-Margaret and Emma sat on a sofa in the back room and waited for the other guests to come in.

Captain Forester insisted that Aurora and Ariel join him and Mr. Denny to a game of whist to pass the time. Emma and Mary-Margaret engaged in a conversation but Emma was not as attentive because she was trying to find Mr. Wickham. Belle obliged Mary-Margaret to play and sing a duet for the decorated officers who were in attendance.

Mr. Wickham finally made it to the drawing room and as he walked inside, he caught the eyes of every single lady present. He insisted on sitting by Emma despite the attention he was getting from the female guests of the militia. He sat down in an agreeable manner and they immediately struck up a conversation about Meryton and its occupants.

Their conversation was interrupted by Captain Forester. Mr. Denny had lost in whist and he needed another man to join him. Ariel declined to play another round but Mr. Wickham insisted that Emma join them.

Whist easily passed the time but Mr. Wickham's attention was stolen by Aurora, who seemed to be more interested in flirting with him than playing the game. Emma was quite upset at her sister and so she and Captain Forester plotted to beat them. From the game of whist brought interesting thoughts to Emma's mind about Captain Forester. He was already engaged to another lady from Meryton but Emma secretly wished to be married off to one of the militia because they did keep good company.

Emma learned all about Captain Forester and some of his militia's intentions for the next few months. Mary-Margaret and Mr. Denny returned to the whist table, with Mr. Denny insisting that he defend his claim to one of the best whist players in the room. Aurora had stolen Mr. Wickham in a deep conversation but Emma secretly hoped that she was not stealing him for good. The issue of Mr. Darcy still plagued Emma's mind and she hoped to learn the truth that night.

"How do you like it in Hertfordshire, Captain Forester?" Emma asked.

"It is quaint and everyone that I have met has been exceptionally obliging to us. Your aunt has graced us for just being here. We move to Brighton in the winter, but for other orders, our stay is here. You are most welcome to come with us, Emma."

"Thank you for your offer, Captain Denny. I do not know if I will be able to but I will take it into consideration. It is a fair offer and I would hate to pass it up."

Dinner was served and the conversations moved to the dining room. Emma was squeezed between Mr. Denny and Belle while no other conversation interested her. Everyone seemed to like small talk that evening and Emma could not bring herself to continually talk about how the weather was dreary this time of year.

Once the four course dinner was finished, Emma quickly stole Mr. Wickham back to the drawing room. She asked for a reasonable explanation to the events of the afternoon and of the inhabitants of Netherfield.

"Do you plan to go to the Netherfield ball, Mr. Wickham?"

"Perhaps. How long has Mr. Darcy been a guest there?"

"About a month. Forgive me, but are you acquainted with him, with Mr. Darcy?"

"Indeed, I've been connected with his family since infancy. You may well be surprised, given our cold greeting this afternoon."

"I hope your plans in favor of Meryton will not be affected by your relations with the gentleman."

Emma was whispering her comments to Mr. Wickham by then because most of the dinner party had returned to the drawing room for more card games.

"It is not for me to be driven away. If he wishes to avoid seeing me, he must go, not I."

"I must ask, what is the manner of your disapproval of Mr. Darcy?"

At last, she had finally gotten to the question that had been haunting her that entire evening.

"My father managed his estate. We grew up together, Darcy and I. His father treated me like a second son, loved me like a son. We were both with him the day he died." Mr. Wickham paused in his explanation and gathered his hands in his lap. Emma could sense that what he was about to tell her might be tough to hear. "With his last breath, his father bequeathed me the rectory in his estate. He knew I had my heart set on joining the Church. But Darcy ignored his wishes and gave the living to another man."

"But why?" Emma pleaded.

"Jealousy. His father..." Mr. Wickham paused again to gather his words. "Well, he loved me better and Darcy couldn't stand it. How acquainted are you with him?"

"How cruel, Mr. Wickham! I only spent a few days at Netherfield Park and I can assure you that with every gathering that included Mr. Darcy was a vain one.

"So now I'm a poor foot-soldier; too lowly even to be noticed. The pride of his father's fortune has hurt me and blinded him. I cannot pretend to be sorry that he is not liked anyone in the country. His vanity about that fortune consumes him. Anyone who does not measure up to his status is ignored and gathering with him is of consequence."

Emma did agree with Mr. Wickham about only seeing Mr. Darcy was forced by Mr. Bingley and her encounter with him at Netherfield was just because Mary-Margaret was ill. However, the light touch that Mr. Darcy bestowed upon her before leaving and the pleasant gaze that afternoon was exceptional but it confused her deeply.

At the Meryton ball, Mr. Darcy was convinced that everyone outside of his party was inferior and Mary-Margaret was the only pretty woman in the room. He was not convinced of Emma's modest behavior to be entertained by him.

If such a story was true, Emma must hear of it being so.

Mr. Wickham entertained Emma more by giving her a brief family history. Mr. Darcy was connected to Mr. Collins' patroness, Lady Cora de Bourgh. She was his aunt and her daughter was Milah, a very sick child. He described of her distaste for the lower classes and her home, Rosings Park. Emma was quite slighted at the idea of Mr. Darcy's origins and how they mistreated those of lower fortune. It haunted her until later that night when Belle was reading the story of a wild beauty from the country and a wicked beast, cursed by a witch because he was prideful about his appearance.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Caught in a Bad Romance

**CHAPTER TWELVE: CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE**

 **Author's Note:** It's finally come to the Netherfield Ball! Enjoy!

* * *

The day of the Netherfield ball arrived and the Bennet household was ablaze with the preparations. After breakfast, every girl engaged in dressing somewhat before their gowns were finally put on.

While Mary-Margaret was doing Emma's hair, she informed Mary-Margaret of the story that Mr. Wickham told her last night. Mary-Margaret agreed with Emma, that it must be explained to make sense of Mr. Darcy. Emma hoped that Mr. Darcy would contradict it, describing it as a misfortune, but Mary-Margaret was convinced that Darcy's pride would never make sense of the story.

* * *

The Bennets arrived at Netherfield Park in the middle of other guests arriving. Mr. Collins insisted that he ride a horse out later to join them since seven was quite enough for the Bennets.

As they made their way inside, everyone was captivated by the beauty of the estate. Emma did admire it but her mind was focused on finding Mr. Wickham for the first dance.

"I'm so pleased you're here," Mr. Bingley said to Mary-Margaret as they made their way inside.

"So am I," Mary-Margaret replied. She was flustered by all of the excitement and could not utter another word.

"And how are you?" Mr. Bingley asked Emma "Miss Emma? Are you looking for someone?"

"No, not at all, I was just admiring the general splendor."

"It is breathtaking, Mr. Bingley," Mary-Margaret commented.

"Good."

With a smile from Mr. Bingley, they made their way inside. Mary-Margaret separated and attempted to find any news about Mr. Wickham while Emma began to explore the house.

"Ruby!"

"Emma!"

Emma caught sight of her best friend in an adjoining room and they embraced.

"Have you seen Mr. Wickham? Emma asked.

"No," replied Ruby. "Perhaps he's through here."

Emma and Ruby made their way into the drawing room at Netherfield Park, which was overtaken by a sea of red coats that belonged to the militia. Mr. Bingley had fulfilled his promise to invite them but the struggle to find Mr. Wickham among them was in vain.

Mary-Margaret appeared from a crowd and reported her findings to the girls.

"Emma, Mr. Wickham is not here. Apparently, he's been detained."

"Detained where?" Emma asked desperately. "He must be here."

"There you are."

Mr. Collins had appeared from the crowd behind Mary-Margaret and approached Emma accordingly.

"Mr. Collins."

"Perhaps you will do me the honor, Miss Emma." He shifted his gaze to another room, where the instruments were being tuned. He insisted on getting the first dance for the evening.

"Oh, I did not think you danced, Mr. Collins."

"I do not think it incompatible with the office of a clergyman. Several people, her Ladyship included, have complimented me on my lightness of foot."

Emma and Mary-Margaret gathered with their cousin in the room. Mr. Collins immediately claimed Emma before she could run off again and Mary-Margaret found a partner at the last minute.

"Apparently, your Mr. Wickham has been called on some business to town," Mary-Margaret told Emma.

"Dancing is of little consequence to me, but it does..." Mr. Collins said. Emma immediately sought to get away from him and get close to Mary-Margaret "...but it does afford the opportunity to lavish..." She separated again to hear Mary-Margaret's story "...upon one's partner attentions..."

"My informer tells me…" Mary-Margaret began "...that he would be less inclined to be engaged, were it not for..." and another turn on the floor "…the presence of a certain gentleman."

"Which is my primary object," added Mr. Collins with an abrupt tone. He stepped out into the lane of the dance floor, to get closer to Emma.

"That gentleman barely warrants the name," Emma replied and then found her eyes looking upon a Mr. Collins who had intended to get in the way of everyone to speak a few words.

"It is my intention, if I may be so bold, to remain close to you throughout the evening," Mr. Collins begged as the dance continued.

Emma did not reply to his request but continued the dance

"May I have the next dance, Miss Emma?"

"You may."

"Did I agree to dance with Mr. Darcy?

"I dare say you will find him amiable," said Ruby sarcastically.

"It would be most inconvenient since I've sworn to loathe him for all eternity."

"I love this dance."

"Indeed. Most invigorating."

It is your turn to say something, Mr. Darcy. I talked about the dance. Now you ought to remark on the size of the room or the number of couples.

"I'm perfectly happy to oblige. What would you like most to hear?"

"That reply will do for present."

"Perhaps by and by I may observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones. For now, we may remain silent."

"Do you talk as a rule while dancing?"

"No. No, I prefer to be unsociable and taciturn. Makes it all so much more enjoyable, don't you think?"

"Tell me, do you and your sisters very often walk to Meryton?"

"Yes, we often walk to Meryton. It's a great opportunity to meet new people. When you met us, we'd just had the pleasure of forming a new acquaintance."

"Mr. Wickham's blessed with such happy manners, he's sure of making friends. Whether he's capable of retaining them is less so."

Emma felt that Mr. Darcy's had wandered from hers and met the face of her swan pendant.

"He's been so unfortunate as to lose your friendship. Is it irreversible?"

"It is. Why do you ask such a question?"

At that moment, Mr. Darcy stopped her from moving. They were hand-in-hand in the middle of the dance floor, with everyone dancing around them. Emma's face began to turn red from the quiet anger that was welling up inside. When Mr. Darcy let go, she could feel his strong gaze attending to her. No matter how much she detested his character, she could not help herself in frequenting her gaze at him. Her gaze confirmed what she detested about him but he was gazing back. Emma tried to evade Mr. Darcy's eyes but she felt that he was completely transfixed by her.

"To make out your character."

"What have you discovered?"

"Very little."

"I hear such different accounts of you as puzzle me exceedingly."

"I hope to afford you more clarity in the future."

They finished out the dance without another word. Everyone clapped at the instrumentalists. Emma gently curtsied to her prideful partner and Mr. Darcy only returned a glare.

She had embarrassed herself deeply for the second time and insisted on leaving the ball for the rest of the night. Before she could truly escape, Mr. Collins walked in.

"Is that Mr. Darcy of Pemberley?" he asked.

"I believe so."

"I must make myself known to him. He's a nephew of my patroness, Lady Catherine."

"He will consider it an impertinence."

Mr. Collins relinquished all his might to get Mr. Darcy's attention but the crowd overpowered his mousy squeak. Finally, with one might breath, Mr. Collins released a heavy "Mr. Darcy" that interrupted everyone's attention.

Mr. Darcy turned around with a foul mood. Mr. Collins said "Good evening..." before sending the man on a boat ride of idiotic conversation.

Emma tried to escape as fast as she could from the room because Mr. Collins was making an absolute embarrassment of himself and her family.

Katherine Bingley had entered the room and was glancing at the spectacle of Mr. Darcy's downward conversation to the clergyman. "What interesting relatives you have," she noted. She smiled at her snarky comment and Emma just curtsied without a word.

* * *

Every time that Emma attempted to get away from the massive party, someone in her family would drag her into a conversation. Mrs. Bennet was gossiping away about how she fully expected a marriage proposal from Mr. Bingley before too long. Whenever that was not the topic of her conversation, the militia were the highlight of the evening. The entire house was in an uproar with the friendly manners of the militia.

Captain Forester became quite friendly with the Bennets and Aurora insisted on trying to figure out his first name. He was persuaded to reveal himself, named somewhat after a Roman emperor from long ago. August Forester was discovered and Emma's sisters continued to be convinced that they needed to understand everything about them.

Ruby had been whisked away by Mr. Collins shortly after that abominable second dance. She did manage to find Emma in the crowd and drag her back to the dance floor to snicker about the guests.

"Clearly my family are seeing who can expose themselves to the most ridicule," Emma admitted. She and Ruby were standing among the current dance party and their frivolous movements.

"At least Bingley has not noticed."

"No. I think he likes her very much."

"But does she like him? Few of us are secure enough to be in love without proper encouragement. Bingley likes her enormously, but might not do more if she does not help him on."

"She's just shy and modest. If he cannot perceive her regard, he is a fool."

"We are all fools in love. He does not know her character as we do. She should move fast and snap him up. There is plenty of time for us to get to know him afterwards."

Emma wanted to snap at her belief that a lot of them should just marry for love and not how much money a man can put on a woman's pretty head. She kept her mouth shut but she did agree with Ruby, Mr. Bingley would soon need to find a wife to stop the taunting from the townsfolk.

Ruby and Emma separated because the Lucases were intended in a different room to make pleasantries to the militia. Emma sought the perfect time to escape. She found herself drifting upstairs to the Netherfield library because she kept watching Mr. Collins searching out for her in the crowd. She watched as Mr. Darcy turned the corner and darted up the stairs to escape any further conversation by inept people.

Mr. Darcy had caught her sudden rush up the stairs, despite the intentions of the guests to stay out of the living quarters. He did follow her up but could not find her after she buried herself in the library. He dared to open the doors of that room, because he knew it was her special place at Netherfield. However, his manners got the best of him and he realized that it was not particularly accepted that he be alone in a room with her. He put his head to the door and hoped that she would join the party before the guests were ordered to depart.

Emma had fallen asleep under a book not long after she had escaped to the library. She woke with a start to heavy doors being shut. She could hear familiar voices out in the hall that sounded like Mr. and Mrs. Hurst retiring for the evening. The party was dying downstairs as most of the guests had left.

The Bennets were still gathered in the main room of the house. Mary-Margaret asked her where she had been, saying that Mr. Darcy and Mr. Collins had asked of her location since they could not find her. Emma admitted solely to her sister that she escaped to the library once more. Emma felt like it would be her last opportunity at Netherfield because of the behavior of her family that night. She did not want to say this out loud but she knew it in her heart.

* * *

 **End note:** Classes start on Monday and life is crazy right now. This story will go on hiatus but I will definitely try to post here and there when I'm not overwhelmed. Thank you to everyone who stayed with this. I'm not giving up on this and I hope you guys have enjoyed the journey so far.


End file.
